Slugs
by Jasey Rae1
Summary: Another LilySnape oneshot. Can't really explain it. Its short, just read it! And while you're there take the five seconds to review!


"Hey, Snivellus, why don't you mind your own business?" James spat, wand raised.

"Why don't you, Potter?" Severus replied.

"Why don't you both just drop it? Sev, come on, ignore him, he's not worth it. Please?." Lily begged, hanging onto Severus' left sleeve.

"Evans! Move! Don't make me hex you." James called.

"Look, Severus," Lily said, ignoring James, "He's just trying to get you worked up."

"It worked. Densaugeo!"

"SEVERUS!" Lily growled, jumping in front of him, grabbling his wand out of his hand, "Why do you let him get under your skin like –"

"EVANS!"

Lily turned, meaning to yell at James to shut up, but instead got to see the jet of green light that hit her in her chest. She staggered backwards from the force into Severus' arms, eyes wide, covering her mouth. She was then on her hands and knees vomiting slugs all over the ground. Severus was quickly kneeled beside her, holding back her bright red locks behind her head, out of the way of the slimy creatures coming from her mouth. The slugs had stopped and Lily sat up and leaned into Severus, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Don't cry." Severus said, hugging her.

"I hate him." She replied, burying her face into his chest.

James stood in front of them, sputtering about how sorry was and that he was aiming for Severus. Lily sat up and raised Severus' wand attempting to hex him, but before she could scream _tarantallegra, _more slugs fell out of her mouth, stopping her words.

"Lily, come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing." Severus said, helping her stand up.

"No, I will," James said, sending a nasty look towards Severus and reaching for Lily's arm, which she promptly snatched away.

"No!" Lily said, breathing hard, "Severus will."

"I'm sorry, Lily, really –" James tried to grab her arm again.

She pulled free and raised the wand again, but a single slug popped out of her mouth. Severus took the wand from her with his free hand and put it in the pockets of his robes.

"Sever –" She started to protest, but was stopped by another wave of slugs.

She fell to her knees again and James took a few steps back, still watching, wanting to help.

"Leave!" Severus barked at James, who looked down to Lily who was waving him away with her arm. Looking defeated, he walked back over to his friends who had been watching the incident from a distance.

"You ready to walk up to the Hospital Wing now?" Severus asked.

Lily gave a weak nod and allowed Severus to help her up. They took slow steps and stopped occasionally for Lily to cough up more slugs. Severus didn't seem to mind that Lily was covering him thoroughly in slugs and slime. Slowly but surely they made it up to the castle, where Severus summoned a trash bin. Even slower it seemed, they walked through the halls, still having to make stops every few corridors. Students moved out of their way, staring at Lily and the skinny greasy boy holding her up.

They finally made it to the hospital wing where Lily got a bed and a new trash bin.

"You'll just have to wait it out, unfortunately." Madame Pomfrey said, "You can stay here until you recover."

She walked over to check on another student several beds away from Lily.

Severus grabbed a rubber band from the table next to the bed and tied Lily's hair back out of her way.

"Thank you," Lily muttered.

"No problem," Severus replied, standing up.

"Severus," Lily coughed through the slugs, "Don't leave me, please." She looked up at him pleadingly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Severus replied, grabbing a towel and wiping slime from Lily's face.

"Thanks," She smiled.

Her smile soon faded as she leaned over the basket, burping up more slugs.

"You know, I'll kill Potter, I swear I will." Lily coughed as Severus handed her the towel, "I hate him."

"Good to hear," Severus replied with a smile.

And they continued to talk about how Lily was going to get her revenge on James Potter for hours, maybe more, maybe less. But Severus wasn't counting, he was just enjoying every moment of having Lily all to himself, no Potter making unwanted advances, no Slytherins breathing down his neck for hanging out with a Gryffindor, just Lily. Those moments seemed so rare now.

"Madame Pomfrey, can I go down to dinner?" Lily asked politely after a few hours.

"I don't know. Well, I suppose so, but you'll probably have a few slugs come up every now and then for the rest of tonight and maybe some tomorrow." She replied.

"Thank you!" Lily said.

She and Severus walked out of the Hospital Wing, and Severus left her to go down to the dungeons.

"Come up and wait for me outside the portrait hole." Lily told Severus, "I don't want to run into Potter. Alone anyway."

Severus agreed and changed his robes quickly so that he would be there when Lily came out. It was useless though, because the second Lily stepped into the Gryffindor common room, James jumped up from his seat and ran over to her.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, really. It was all Snivellus' fault anyway." James was saying, walking in front of her.

His fellow Mauraders backed him up, all saying things about how Snape had started it all. _Just ignore him,_ Lily thought as she pushed past the group of boys. James grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "Lily, come on. I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Lily was ready to retort, but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a wall of slugs, all over James Potter. He immediately released her, wiping the slugs off of his robes as Lily burst into a fit of laughter. Even Remus and Peter were trying to suppress giggles, though Sirius was laughing almost as hard as Lily, pointing at the slugs and slime all over James' front.

Lily laughed all the way to her dormitory to change her robes. As she climbed the staircase, James threw a slug at Sirius who was still laughing hysterically.

"Oh, shut it, Padfoot."

* * *

I do love this one. I find it hilarious for some reason. Anyway, I hope its not too bad, I had some issues with it, but couldn't really solve them... REVIEW! Reviews make me post more :) And if you liked it, go read my other SnapeLily fics and review there too while you're at it. I have 3 or 4 more unfinished one shots such as this on my hard drive and about 50 ideas roaming around my head. Keep a look out for a new fic that will be chaptered! I'm nervous about it though. Well, I've rambled enough, review and I'll love you for, like, ever. 


End file.
